Cool Ivy
p r o l o g u e Seven cats walking into the starry night. "I wish my sister didn't turn mad about my death," a small black tom muttered. "Well she did," a brown tabby growled. "I really don't care what you say now, Deerstar," the black tom retorted. "I know that you are perfectly described when Tabbyfur tells me in the stories." "Nevermind, Snakepaw." "Let the meeting begin!" Dappledclaw yowled over the arguing toms. "Snakepaw, you should know better. And Deerstar too," Olivefoot said, all know it all like. "Today we have guests in our meeting, Snakepaw, Breezepaw's brother, Firestar, a great noble cat who defeated Tigerstar and Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze's sister," Ferretstar said. "We are honored to be in this important meeting, Ferretstar," Firestar said, honorably. "Me too, I guess," Hollyleaf grumbled. "Fine…" Snakepaw growled. "This is a meeting about the future. StarClan cannot predict futures but as Dappledclaw says, 'I saw something in the Future Pool.' I never been there; only the most honorable cats go there. Firestar, I believe you went there," Olivefoot said. "Yeah, he is the most honorable," Deerstar grumbled. "Dappledclaw says that she saw two cats, Flameheart and Breezepaw together, tails intertwined. Anyone knows what that means?" Ferretstar asked. "Then there was another black cat, named Ivypaw I think that was watching close by." "They are going to be on a quest for forbidden love, as always. Then Ivypaw finds them and do something. Let's hope they don't have kits," Hollyleaf growled. "I agree with Hollyleaf. I have no idea how a ThunderClan warrior got into Breezepaw's life though," Snakepaw added. "Leave them alone. Let destiny do what is foretold to them. Like Leafpool and Cro-" Deerstar was interrupted by Hollyleaf. "Never mention that couple again," she threatened. "I forgot you are the offspring of those mates," Deerstar said innocently. "Forbidden love was always a problem. Let's hope that doesn't happen like it did to my daughter," Firestar said wisely. Dappledclaw looked thoughtfully. "Maybe… leave them alone. They are part of a prophecy." "What prophecy?" Snakepaw asked. "O' Great Firestar and Hollyleaf and Snakepaw, may you leave for a second? This is something I may have to discuss alone with these leaders," Dappledclaw answered. t h e s t o r y My fur brushed Ivypaw's fur for a second. Then Ivypaw walked away. I hoped that the freezing rain made my tears look like the raindrops pattering on my head. The tears blurred my vision for a millisecond, before I glanced for the last time at the two huddled bodies in the rain. Two figures were beside it, paying their last respect to my mother and father. Another figure was there was well. A small transparent black tom running towards two transparent cats, looking identically like my mother and father. And they disappeared. Maybe I was hallucinating. Or I was not. In case you didn't know yet, Nightpelt and Birdcloud are dead. Nightpelt died this morning. Two days before, he went hunting alone with his apprentice, Petalpaw. Right now, she is in shock. But on that day, a monster veered off track and towards Petalpaw. Nightpelt shoved her out of the way, and during that process, he was hit by that monster. There was a slight chance that he would survive but he didn't. Birdcloud was stricken by grief. That morning, when Robinfur told her that Nightpelt was dead, she stumbled towards the woods. That was the last time someone saw her alive. Search patrols were sent out and when a patrol consisting of Forestfur, Willowfur and Smallpebble found her, she was dead, clutching deathberries on her paws. And that was two hours ago. Now she was on the ground, lifeless. The rain started to come right after Starlingpaw and Robinfur cleaned them up for their vigil. Glancing aside, I saw a brown tabby with sunlit icy eyes staring intensely at me. Mousepaw. No, Mousefire, now that she had her warrior name. "You aren't going to say your last words?" Unlike most new warriors, Mousefire wasn't a goody two shoes after her ceremony. She was a normal cat, exactly the same personality as she had before. "They are about to be buried," she continued. I didn't answer. I saw that Raggedfoot, Tabbyfur, and Stormclaw was appearing out of their dens. Mousefire eventually walked away. My mind turned to something that wasn't related to Birdcloud and Nightpelt. I needed something else to think of. But the only thing I could have thought of was the warning Deerstar gave me, about a moon ago. No sign of StarClan since then. Rosepaw bounced towards me. "Hey look! Petalpaw is finally out of shock!" I rolled my eyes. Rosepaw was still the same kit that I played with a moon ago. Petalpaw wasn't. She is more serious now. Redfur was Petalpaw's mentor since Nightpelt died. And why was Rosepaw so excited? I realized that her mentor was the deputy now. Right before the vigil started, Volestar made a speech. Lizardclaw was moving to the elder's den. Lizardclaw is wrecked by depression (from Snakepaw's death) and some lump in his stomach that apparently no one had survived. Lizardclaw is currently in the medicine cat's den with Petalpaw. But according to Rosepaw, Petalpaw is all better. "That's nice," I grumbled. Grayfrost was on a tree stump, announcing the following cats that will go on a hunting patrol. Why a hunting patrol right now? "Led by me, a hunting patrol will be sent out. Rosepaw, Mousefire, Breezepaw, and Newttail. Let's go." Mousefire appeared from the warrior's den with Newttail. "Why in this rain?" Newttail complained. But Grayfrost just started leading the way. Into the forest. We were going to go near the ThunderClan border today. But before we went to the border, I tripped over a tree stump, missed two mice that was literally under my paws and was mocked by Mousefire and Rosepaw. "I caught a shrew already," Rosepaw exclaimed in triumph, her chest puffed out. To prove her that I could be better than her, I chased after a squirrel, nearing towards ThunderClan territory. My chest heaved. I ran faster than ever. Then my paws outstretched, I bumped into a ginger she cat. "Who-who…" I stuttered before I was interrupted by her. "You are in ThunderClan territory." I looked up, seeing Flameheart. "Oh…" It was the cat in the prophecy. "Bye, gotta go!" I took off in a run before another cat grabbed me by the tail, his claws unsheathed. My tail was on fire. "Stop it, Quailfur!" Flameheart screeched. "So what? Are you in love with this lad? You don't want his leg to be ripped open like yours?" Quailfur sneered. I took a quick look at Flameheart's leg. It wasn't torn off. But there was a long scar on it as well as a slight limp on Flameheart's leg. "We are ThunderClan. We must show mercy to him but we are free to take him as prisoner. We aren't like merciless ShadowClan, brother," Flameheart snarled. I was about to retort Flameheart's remark. ShadowClan wasn't merciless. Don't listen to the rumors about us. "Come on, Quailfur. At least show this to Sparrowstar," Flameheart continued. Her beautiful amber eyes shone with hard ice but inside it was the warm waters. Wait what did I say? Please StarClan, please don't say I was in love with this ThunderClan brat. And I was dragged on the ground like crowfood by Quailfur. ---- "Quailfur, you may go and get mouse-bile from Mossthorn; using moss, get the ticks off of Liontail and Brightpelt," Sparrowstar said calmly after he dropped me off at Sparrowstar's den. "But that is an apprentice chore!" he protested. "Exactly. This isn't a way to treat a guest," Sparrowstar said, his eyes knitting closer and closer. "This isn't a guest! This is a prisoner!" Quailfur protested. "Are you trying to break the warrior code of not challenging the clan leader? Go, now," Sparrowstar demanded. Quailfur scurried out of the den. "Now Flameheart, you said that you captured this ShadowClan apprentice?" the reddish brown tabby said more calmly towards Flameheart. "Yes, Sparrowstar. He was well inside our territory," Flameheart answered. Her eyes were deep amber, and her ginger fur was… oh my StarClan! Why am I obsessed with her? "We will use him to preen ShadowClan's secrets out of him. Flameheart, you will be responsible for him. You will sleep with him, you will take care of him, and you will guard him," Sparrowstar explained. They are using me? All I know is that I don't know any of ShadowClan's secrets. Unless you count the one that we lost some warriors. What am I going to do? ---- "This is the place where you are going to sleep," Flameheart explained slowly. It was a small place in between two rocks. Enough cover for rain but not for predators. "I will sleep with you. Sparrowstar says that you will do apprentice jobs in the meantime and will take only two mice a day," Flameheart muttered. Her scent was comforting. In the shadows, I saw two unblinking green eyes in the foliage. And a tuft of black fur. Ivypaw. How could she be here without being recognized by the warriors? Our eyes met for a split second before she dashed off, quickly and quietly. Her eyes were filled with fury. Filled with anger, abandonment and more. What am I doing? I didn't break the warrior code, didn't I? Or maybe I did, by violating the borders. Flameheart left me alone for a second or so. "Tansywing is calling me for a border patrol. Stay in camp." I started walking back and forth around for what it seemed like seasons before a black cat appeared from the shadows. "Hello. I am Ivypaw," the black she cat growled. "I think I know that," I muttered back, furiously. "Newttail is furious at you. Everyone is panicking back in camp. I agreed to be ThunderClan's spy. They are planning an attack tomorrow morning. Don't be so close to Flame-whatever," Ivypaw whispered. "What?" I only got like half of that before Ivypaw jumped on to a tree. And she disappeared again. ---- Flameheart's warm body was cuddled next to mine. I could see Ivypaw's disapproving eyes in the tall cedar she was on. I caught a echo of her unspoken words. "I am more important than a lazy old ThunderClan crowfood. Kin comes first, then clan, than friends. Includes Flameheart." I knew that. Exhaustion took over me as I rested my eyes on the cold rocks. As soon as I laid my head on the ground, my eyes flew open. A brown tabby with the darkest eyes you could ever imagine was shaking me. Deerstar. "Training. Now," he barked. I stood up as quickly as possible. Deerstar trained me these days. He trains no one else and only I knew about that prophecy. "The powers of the wind are important. This orb right here is a wind orb. You must try to…" Deerstar stopped for a second before coming back to his senses. "Wake up, Breezepaw!" "What?" I murmured. "Wake up!!" he screamed. The minute I opened my eyes, I heard screeching. Some one very familiar. It was Newttail's screech. My instincts told me that I must protect him. I ran out towards the open, seeing seven cats in the clearing. Three of ShadowClan, four of ThunderClan. Newttail was pinned down by Mintfeather and Yarrowheart. The two she cats was taking turns slicing open his stomach, his body beyond repair. Newttail was dying. I was frozen in shock. These cats didn't show any mercy. They just ripped every single part of Newttail. My gaze shifted towards the rest of the fight. Ivypaw. Against a full grown sized warrior. Pineclaw was against a warrior and… Volestar? Why was Volestar here? "ShadowClan, attack!" Another screech echoed the forests. Grayfrost was leading another patrol consisting of Smallpebble, Mousefire, Grassblaze, and Willowtail. The warriors leapt on the ThunderClan cats. But another screech distracted me. Newttail was dead. He was limp under Yarrowheart's paws. My throat choked with grief. He was dead. Gone. Who will be my mentor now? Sparrowstar appeared from his den. "What is the point of this attack?" he exclaimed. "Trying to retrieve our prisoner," growled Pineclaw. Volestar was unconscious on the ground. "Prisoner? Prisoner? He is a guest, and he loves it here," Sparrowstar sneered. "Let me explain it for myself. I hate ThunderClan and I like ShadowClan. Sparrowstar is a liar," I snarled. "Do you surrender?" Grayfrost appeared from the long grass, her fur streaked with blood. "Surrender? Why should I surrender? Maybe… but this isn't over," he threatened. ---- It was the exactly the same day as the day two days ago. A rainy day. Someone I loved was on the ground. Ivypaw's fur brushed against mine and unlike that day of my parent's death, she looked up at me. "Kin comes first brother," she whispered, barely audible. "I am responsible for Newttail's death. I was the one who wanted to save you. I was the one who planned the attack. I never knew it would be like this." Then Ivypaw took off running, and I was left alone in the rain. Category:Shooting Midnight's Stories